


What Do We Tell Our Friends?

by ClingyClifford



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video), Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Humor, It just happened, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Not teenagers, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song fic, but not really, so everyone's 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingyClifford/pseuds/ClingyClifford
Summary: "Hold me, don't let me goI'm fragile, I'm gonna fallRight into youCatch time that I have lostFly high, free fall"-What Do I Tell My Friends, Bree Runwayaka the one where you and Haechan sneak around behind your friends' backs.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What Do We Tell Our Friends?

"Hyuck, do you think I'm ugly?"

"Of course I do,"

You delivered a sharp punch to Haechan's arm, him hissing through gritted teeth at the pain, "I'm serious,"

He gave you an incredulous look, "So am I! It's apart of my plan - surround yourself with ugly people. Not only does it help with self esteem, but there's also an influx of compliments,"

"You know what?" You looked away from the boy, grabbing your books and stuffing them inside your bag, intent on leaving, "I don't even know why I asked you in the first place -"

Donghyuck sat up from his bed when your voice trembled, placing his hand on top of yours to get you to stop. When you looked over at him, he saw the unshed tears in your eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," He muttered quickly, taking the bag from your hands and placing it to his left, further away from you, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just -" You began and then shook your head and waved it off, "Its fine. There's nothing wrong,"

"How can there be nothing wrong when you're crying?" His voice was soft and cautious, but you began to cry quietly anyway.

"Don't worry about it," You tried to wipe the continuous tears from your face - to no avail.

Your best friend grabbed your hands and pulled you towards him and you hesitantly placed your head on his chest.

"Ready to tell me what this is about?" His chest vibrated under your cheek and you hummed in response.

"I'd rather not," You added.

"Come on," He pulled back and placed his hands on your shoulders, bringing your face in front of his, "Who told you that you were ugly?"

"No one said it but no one is interested in me,"

Two beats passed and Haechan scoffed heavily removing his hands from your shoulders.

"That's what this is about?" His voice was sharp, "Some college freshmen aren't falling at your feet and you're sad? Boohoo,"

"It's not that," You countered quickly, but Haechan intercepted your response.

"I almost thought it was something serious! Jesus fucking Christ - you scared the shit out of me,"

You frowned at him, "It's something serious to me, Donghyuck,"

"That's not serious. Literally, at all," He chastised, "They're boys. They literally just want to get into your pants -"

"No they don't!" You exclaimed and it was silent for a bit before you continued, "None of my friends are virgins and they're always talking about it. They make it sound as if it's bad to not have had sex or something,"

You muttered that last part, uncomfortable with talking about these kinds of stuff with your best friend. It was uncharted territory - you could tell by the way Haechan gulped and his eyes darted away from you.

"Believe me - it's not at all its cracked up to be," He muttered and your eyes widened.

"You see! I'm literally the only one of us that's still untouched," Thus sparked your rant, "Mina did it with Jeno 2 years ago, Jaemin refuses to say who he did it with, and Mark literally has sex with his girlfriend every day. You know that better than anyone,"

That was true. Haechan had walked in on his other best friend and his girlfriend about 5 times too many. He was pretty much immune to it now.

"All I'm saying is I'm tired of feeling like the odd one out just because I haven't done anything with anyone,"

"You haven't done anything?"

"Well, I kissed Minho in 7th grade, but it was a total accident,"

Haechan wanted to laugh but you looked way too serious for him to do that. Instead, he assured you.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I promise," He cooed instead, but that didn't seem to work.

"Obviously there is! I just don't want to feel like an outcast anymore," you pouted.

"Okay then, do you want my help?" Haechan asked sarcastically and you didn't respond, "Please tell me that you're not actually thinking about it - I was kidding,"

"Of course you were," You said softly and reached pass him to pick up your bag and straightening your dress, in an effort to leave before you started crying again, "I'll just go get drunk at a frat party and hope someone will want to do it then,"

Unbeknownst to you, Haechan's jaw clenched. He'd never let some sleazy frat boy take advantage of you.

"You're definitely not going to do that," He removed the bag from your shoulder, tossing it back onto the floor and ignored your tiny whine of his name, "Do you actually want to do this? Lose your virginity to your best friend,"

"Do you want to?" You asked him, and he could hear the insecurity in your voice. Part of you were worried that this was an entire joke - God knows he loved those.

But how could you even ask that? 

Of course he wanted to do it. Not that he'd give up a chance to have sex, but it was so much better because it was you that was asking him for something like this and wanted was an understatement. 

He nodded, though, and once you believed him, you sat down on his bed. Haechan took a seat beside you and hesitantly placed his right hand on your cheek, leaning in to place his lips on yours.

It was quite obvious that you had almost no idea what to do, but your best friend gently tried to coax your lips to follow his. Your lips were soft and pillowy - Donghyuck loved that.

He loved it so much, actually, that he pressed his lips harder against yours, in a more urgent manner and used his hand that was on your cheek to press your face closer to his. Once you got the gist of the whole kissing thing, he pulled away and began placing kisses on your jaw.

"Was I good at kissing?" You asked him, slightly out of breath and he hummed.

"You were great," And you were - maybe it was because you learned from him. Or maybe because it was just you. He pulled away and got up from the bed, removing his shirt, "Lay down,"

You did as he said, staring as he removed the first article of clothing. Haechan's chest wasn't large at all but it was firm and toned from all that dancing he did with Mark and Jeno.

"I'm hot right?" He teased once he realized you were staring at him and you rolled your eyes, "Stop trying to deny it,"

"You're skinny is what you are," You retorted, and he scoffed but leaned down to kiss you again and you reciprocated, with more confidence this time.

Your best friend hummed, pulling away and licking his lips while staring at yours, "The student becomes the master, I see,"

"I think I have to give my teacher credit for that one, actually,"

"Your teacher is flattered," Haechan approved, settling himself between your legs. Your dress rode up on your thighs and gasped when he pressed himself against you, "So you might feel someth-"

"Dude, you totally want to have sex with me," You giggled and Haechan smiled at the cute sound, rolling his eyes slightly.

Leaning down, he began to kiss your neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin, which had you gasping for air and rutting your hips against his.

"D-donghyuck," You moaned when his hips began moving with yours, "That feels... really good,"

He removed his mouth from your neck for a moment to speak, "It'd be better if our clothes were off,"

You were both silent for a moment then you agreed, "Okay,"

"Really?" He reared his head back to look at you and you nodded slowly, tapping his arm so he could get off of you for a while.

Once he got up, Haechan was unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them down his legs, removing his socks as well. When done, he looked up at you and his breath caught in his throat.

You were seated in your panties only, dress tossed to the side and you motioned for him to come closer to you. He returned to his position between your legs, his hardness much more prominent against your core now that his jeans were out of the way.

You moaned softly and Haechan pulled back before grinding against you once more, the action becoming more aggressive as both of your arousals grew.

"You're... really pretty," Haechan became flustered, looking at your scantily clad body and you chuckled.

"Thank you," You hesitantly took one of his hands and placed it on your breast, "Y-you can touch if you want,"

Haechan gulped but grasped your boob in his hand, squeezing the flesh softly and wow, they were so soft. It was official - he was now a boob man.

Leaning down, he slowly took your pert nipple into his mouth and you whimpered at the warm sensation on your skin.

"Did you like that?" He asked, and not because he was trying to be dominant or anything, but because he really wanted to know if he could continue his obsession with your boobs. Your frantic nod made him know that you actually loved it and he subconsciously patted himself on the back, "Okay, I'll come back to them later - Can I move on?"

"I might actually beat your ass if you don't," Your words were harsh but your voice was breathy as your best friend pressed his crotch against yours once more, "Oh my god - are you going to take them off or what?"

"Stop rushing me," Haechan scoffed, getting up off you and placing his hands on his hips, "I'm trying to be gentle because it's your first time, you know,"

"Hurry it up," You groaned, placing your hands on his shoulders and shaking slightly.

"Fine," He spat, hooking his fingers in the waist of your panties and hurrying them down your legs, "So eager,"

Your best friend placed your underwear somewhere close by, knowing you'd need them when you were done.

Haechan gulped once he glanced over your completely naked form - luscious and smooth open thighs leading to your wet core. He found himself unconsciously mouthing the word 'fuck' and you covered your face in embarrassment.

"Stop looking," Your muffled voice whined behind your palms and Haechan chuckled, placing his hand on your thigh and tapping his fingers against your skin.

"I don't know," His voice was teasing as his hand creeped closer to your core, "I quite like what I see,"

"Stop lying," You frowned at him and your best friend shook his head.

"I can actually say that I'm not lying this time," Haechan spoke sincerely, "You're literally gorgeous and I don't know how no one has realized that,"

Looking away from him, you found yourself holding back a smile, but Haechan titled your head back towards him. 

"Hey," He placed multiple kisses on your lips, the action feeling way too passionate for just 'best friends' but you had no problem with it, "Can I touch you?"

You nodded but he shook his head again, "I need you to say it - you have to be sure,"

Rolling your eyes, you cupped his face in your hands, "Lee Donghyuck, start touching me before I hit you,"

Haechan chuckled and kissed you once more, "Foreplay or the main event?"

"We have all the time in the world for foreplay - just get on with it,"

Haechan nodded to himself, getting off the bed and digging in his bag pack.

"Uh, what are you doing?" You leaned up onto your elbows to look at him and he glanced at you while his hand still fumbled around.

"I'm looking for my wallet," Was his response and your eyebrow raised in confusion, "There's a condom in it,"

Your best friend let out the cutest little 'a-ha' before pulling his boxers off and climbing back onto the bed. You stared at his... thing when he did so, his length bopping up and down as he crawled towards you on his knees. He said something - you think. You were pretty much wondering where the hell that was going to go.

You snapped out of it when his hands covered it, or at least tried to. He whined at the same time that your gaze was transferred to his face.

"Don't stare at it," There was a pout on his lips as he leaned slightly to the side in an effort to put the condom on out of your sight, but you saw everything. He didn't need to know that you did.

"Okay," He placed himself between your legs once more, grasping underneath your knees to tug you towards him a bit. He smirked, "Any last words?"

You scoffed, hitting his forearm as hard as you could.

"You know, you're really turning me off,"

"We'll see about that," Haechan spoke under his breath, rubbing the tip of his condom clad member against your clit, backing away when you jolted towards him in search of more pleasure, "That's what I thought,"

He took a deep breath and wasted no more time, placing himself at your entrance and pushing inside slightly, stopping when the tip was in an you began to clench around him.

"Fuck," You both groaned at the same time, you because of the burn and him because of the tightness.

"Does it hurt?" He asked quickly and you were unsure how to answer.

"Yeah, but it's not like a 'ripping me open' kind of pain. More like 'what the fuck is this doing inside me?' kind of pain,"

"Should I keep going?"

"You're not in yet?!"

"Only a little bit!"

"Okay, it definitely might turn into a ripping me open kind of pain!"

"Just shut up and calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down when there's a possibility that I might be ripped open and it'll be your fault because it's your dick!"

He kissed you after that, mostly to shut you up and calm you down. Your hands came up to cross behind his neck and he shifted, entering you some more.

The pain had you pulling away and groaning so Haechan placed his head in the crook of your neck and began placing kisses there in an effort to distract you while he pushed in all the way.

"Fuck," You whimpered, tears leaking from your eyes and Haechan groaned once he was finally settled within you.

"There it is, sweetheart," He cooed, teasingly in an effort to calm himself down, "Your virgin ass is not much of a virgin anymore,"

You chuckled at that, tears still leaking from your eyes and you wiped them away as quickly as possible.

"This is sex? Ugh, horrible,"

"We haven't even gotten to the good part,"

"Can we hurry up and get there then - and please don't make me cry this time,"

Haechan shook his head, laughing and he pulled out at the same time, thrusting softly back into you.

A groan left your lips but your hips moved with his, thighs clenching.

"It's not as bad... I think you should keep going,"

And so he did, thrusting back inside you and out again, letting out little moans as he grinded his hips against yours. One specific thrust had your toes clenching as the pain subsided and pleasure took its place.

"Does it feel good now?" Haechan panted, sweat beading on his forehead as he stared down at you with lidded eyes. You nodded, leaning up to kiss him and he groaned, his thrusts becoming more deep and passionate.

He placed both his arms beside your head, lifting himself up so he could thrust harder into you, your fingers sinking into the skin of his forearms, creating marks that definitely would show up later.

"H-hyuck that feels really good," Your eyes clenched shut, gasps leaving your lips as Haechan's hips met yours.

"Hmm, I know," His voice was more gravelly than usual and it managed to turn you on even more, if that was even possible.

Your breath began to leave you and your legs started shaking, "Hae-Haech-"

"You're about to come, right?" He questioned and you nodded to the best of your ability. Your best friend's hand came down to rub circles on your clit and suddenly you were jerking off the bed, sobbing as you climaxed, "Fuck,"

You weren't sure what happened after that, but you felt the weight of your best friend fall onto you. 

"Am I dead?" You asked, squinting and Haechan moaned.

"I think I am,"

"Was I that good?" You teased and he sighed.

"Hmm...yeah," His voice was soft and dreamy as he pressed his face against your breasts with a hum, "Nice boobs,".

"Thanks, I try,"

He lifted himself off you and started to pull out, both of you groaning at the feeling.

"Fuck," Haechan hissed and you leaned up to see his sheets and his dick (still in a condom) stained with blood.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," You began to get up but cursed as your legs cramped, "Ow,"

"You're in pain?" He asked, frowning, "You're all bloody. Here - I'll run you a bath,"

"Hyuck, you don't have to,"

He bent down close to your face, close enough that you could feel his breath against your lips, "I want to,".

After a small peck on your lips, he removed the condom, tying it and heading to his adjoining bathroom.

You heard the pipe squeak and water began filling the tub. Haechan came back to his room, sitting at the edge of his bed with his back turned to you.

"Get on, loser,"

You smiled slightly to yourself, climbing onto his back and allowing him to piggyback you to the bathroom.

-

"How was your weekend?" Sei asked when you and Xiyeon got to the table. Mark was already there, seated with Renjun, Jeno, Chenle, Eunbin and Nancy.

"Fine, I guess?" You responded, not too keen on telling them what you and Haechan had gotten up to on the night before, during your regular Sunday Study Session, "Went to Hyuck's as usual,"

Mark hummed with a nod, digging his fork into his food, or better yet, the food he and Renjun were sharing.

"Can I have some of your fruit, Y/n?" Eunbin asked and you nodded, holding your container out for her to pick one. When she did, you picked a strawberry and bit into it, swallowing the juice and chewing the fruit that had entered your mouth.

"Here comes Hyuck," Xiyeon waved at Haechan who waved back to her, taking a seat next to you.

"Hey guys," He greeted the table, not waiting for any responses as he titled your face towards his, connecting your lips instantly. Your best friend's hand moved to the back of your neck to pull you closer, his tongue entering your mouth when you gasped in surprise.

You soon reciprocated his kiss, your tongues massaging one another's. When Haechan saw fit, he pulled away, sighing.

"Ah," He exhaled, as if he just breathed a breath of fresh air. He began chewing, swallowing then speaking afterwards, "Strawberry, yum,"

You gathered the courage to glance at your friends, all of whom were frozen with jaws wide open.

"What?" Donghyuck asked, his arm coming around your waist to tug you closer to him.

"I didn't see that coming," Jeno muttered and Nancy scoffed.

"I think we all didn't see that coming,"


End file.
